


I'll Stay

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, theres a minor sad part but don't be alarmed, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark loves Donghyuck and Donghyuck loves him back. Everyone can tell.





	I'll Stay

"Mark, teach me to play the guitar," Donghyuck said out of the blue. He was sitting on the floor against Mark's chair, fiddling with the strings on his sweatshirt, not bothering to look above him at Mark. Mark was in the studio late at night yet again, a bit past midnight. Donghyuck always whines about being there so late at night, but he would do just about anything for Mark, so he doesn't actually mind (he doesn't voice that though).  
  
Mark looked down at him, and Donghyuck looked up, blinking. The older blinked back. "Uh, now?"  
  
"No, you're working. I mean just, like, later," Donghyuck said. He yawned and let his head fall back against Mark's leg. He changed the topic. " I'm tired,"  
  
Mark gave him a small smile, running a hand through Donghyuck's hair. He hummed at the contact. "I'm sorry Hyuck, but I'll just be a little longer. You can go if you'd like,"  
  
"No, I'll stay with you," Donghyuck whispered, beginning to doze off.  
  
Mark felt a wave of fondness wash over him for the younger, resulting in him not being able to wipe the stupid (lovesick) grin off his face. If he didn't finish soon, he'd have to carry Donghyuck to bed, if he hadn’t fallen asleep already. He knew he’d probably end up carrying him anyways.  
  
About ten minutes later, Mark was starting to get a little frustrated, so he decided to call it quits. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, glancing down at Donghyuck, who was fast asleep with his head on his lap. Light, quiet snores fell past his lips as he laid there. Mark felt bad that he had to disturb him.  
  
"Hey," he cooed softly. "Donghyuck, I'm done,"  
  
Donghyuck stirred, sitting up. He squinted at Mark and then resumed to sit there with his eyes closed. Even with the somewhat-dimmed lights, it was still a bit bright for just waking up.  
  
"I'm assuming you want me to carry you," Mark said, smiling slightly.  
  
Donghyuck nodded. Mark snickered but complied.

Donghyuck lazily jumped onto Mark's back and shut off the lights as Mark instructed him to since only one of them had free hands. When they got to the dorms, Mark finally realized how tired he was.  
  
"Do you want to sleep in my bed?" Mark yawned. Donghyuck replied with a really quiet yes.  
  
Mark set him down on the edge of his bed and walked off to quickly brush his teeth and change into more comfortable clothes before going to sleep. He could hear Donghyuck burying himself in the covers from the bathroom.  
  
After Mark had jumped into bed and got comfortable, he turned to face Donghyuck. His eyes were lidded with exhaustion, and he shut them as he scooted closer to Mark. Mark kissed his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, Hyuck."

*

Halfway through the night, Mark woke up to one of Donghyuck’s sleep talking episodes. He usually only mumbled a few words when he talked in his sleep.  
  
"Ya," a pause. Then he giggled.  
  
Mark suppressed his laughter and continued listening. He almost lost it when he started to _sing_ in his sleep, and he nearly failed to hold in his laughter when he realized that he was holding the note. When the singing stopped, and after hearing that he wasn't going to continue, he opted for going back to sleep. he slung his arm over Donghyuck’s waist and smiled when the younger buried his face in the crook of his neck in his sleep before dozing off again.

*

Four hours later, Mark woke up first. Some of the guys that were already awake were making a ruckus in front of the TV, arguing at a volume he thought was rather loud for ten am. Mark glanced at Donghyuck, who was pressed against him. One of his hands was holding onto Mark's t-shirt, the other was near his face. He stared at Donghyuck for a little before deciding to wake him up.  
  
Mark reached his arms out and yanked him closer his body, beginning to litter kisses all over his face. He got all the way to fourteen before Donghyuck let out a little squeal and started squirming.  
  
"Time to get up, sleeping beauty," Mark hummed, laughing as he was pushed away. Donghyuck hid his face in his hands sheepishly. When he moved them away again, Mark kissed his forehead one last time before standing up to go look in the mirror.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Mark," Donghyuck let out a happy sigh. He stretched his arms over his head.

Mark kept his eyes on Donghyuck for a moment before remembering. "Oh, you talked in your sleep again last night,"  
  
Donghyuck turned around to look at him, a look of fear on his face. Mark laughed loudly.  
  
"What'd I say?"  
  
"I remember that you said 'ya' and then started giggling at absolutely nothing. There was something else too," Mark thought for a second, his face lighting up when he remembered. "Oh yeah, I don’t know how I forgot, but you also held the ‘Ah’ from _Limitless_ for an impressively long time. But I don't think there was anything else. I fell asleep after that,"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I only sleep talk when I'm with you," Donghyuck laughs.  
  
When the two of them emerged from their room, everyone was already awake, except for Chenle and Jisung.  
  
"Good morning kiddos!" Yuta sing-songed, which earned him a glare from both Mark and Donghyuck. They both joined in with the light conversation in the kitchen, with the sound of Renjun and Sicheng yelling at each other in Chinese in the background. Probably because they were playing some game.  
  
"Hey, could you guys go wake up Chenle and Jisung?" Taeil asked later. The two of them nodded.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea,” Donghyuck said mischievously. “Since their rooms are near each other let's stand in the hallway and make a lot of noise,"  
  
Mark was about to dismiss the idea, but Donghyuck looked excited, so what the hell. "If we get yelled at, it is your fault,"  
  
"Okay. On the count of three, open the door and start yelling. I'll get Chenle, you get Jisung," Donghyuck sniggered. Mark nodded. "One, two, three!"  
  
The two of them flung Jisung and Chenle's doors open and started clapping and yelling for them to get up. Jisung's eyes flew open and he sat up, but when he realized what going on, he threw his pillow at Mark and fell back onto his back. Chenle woke with a start and he groaned when he saw Donghyuck clapping and laughing hysterically.  
  
When Donghyuck and Mark returned with two youngest in tow (they looked incredibly annoyed), Taeil looked at them with mock disappointment. He looked slightly amused. "I'm never letting you guys do that again,"

*

The next day they had a scheduled free day, and Mark had the brilliant idea of staying in and teaching Donghyuck how to play the guitar.  
  
"You said you wanted to learn right? How about now?" Mark suggested.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they're back in their room and Donghyuck is sitting on his bed with the guitar in his lap. Mark is guiding his fingers along the fingerboard, a focused look on his face. Donghyuck was getting a little frustrated. And his fingers hurt.  
  
"This is hard. And it hurts," Donghyuck whined. Mark responded by grabbing his hand and pressed tiny kisses to the pads of his fingers. Donghyuck flushed. "Yuck, loser. You're so sappy,"  
  
Mark laughed, and Donghyuck continued. "Can I just like, watch you play?"  
  
"Aw, giving up already?" Mark teased. Donghyuck pouted. "I'm kidding dummy, what do you want me to play?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
Mark seemed to already know what he was going to say, so he started strumming the first few chords to _Love Yourself_ by Justin Bieber. Donghyuck smiled widely and began to sing along. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he could hear it in his ears. He would probably never be able to admit how fucking whipped he was for Mark out loud (even though they were incredibly obvious), and this was just one of the many things that he loved about the older.  
  
At the end of the chorus, they both stopped and grinned at each other. "Amazing, as usual," Mark said. Donghyuck flushed again.  
  
Mark started strumming again and Donghyuck watched his fingers glide across the strings, and he admired the focused expression on Mark's face, feeling himself falling in love with Mark all over again. He had no idea what to do with his feelings, and honestly, neither did Mark, but they were just rolling along with it; and they were still doing great, after all. Plus, Donghyuck would never admit how much he loved the little things Mark does to him and for him. It makes him feel like melting into a puddle of goo.  
  
"Oh wait! Hyuck, could you get my notepad, please?" Mark sounded excited. He put his guitar next to him.  
  
"Did you think of some lyrics?" Donghyuck asked, already reaching into the drawer for the notepad and pen. He grabbed a pencil for him too.  
  
"Mhm,"  
  
Donghyuck moved over to sit next to him rather than across from him, to see what he was up to. He didn't dare to interrupt his thoughts while he was writing lyrics. When he kept going, that was when donghyuck started to get really excited. It wasn’t often that Mark could do that.  
  
Of course, Donghyuck wouldn’t ever know that he was what inspired Mark. He wouldn’t find out that he was his muse.  
  
Donghyuck hooked his chin over Mark's shoulder from beside him and watched as his pencil moved, stopped, and started moving again. Mark hummed quietly ever so often, and Donghyuck enjoyed listening to it.  
  
"What do you think, Hyuck? I'm assuming you already read them all,"  
  
"Yeah, I did. I like it! It's so cutesy, where did that come from?" Donghyuck teased, a glint in his eye.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me," heat rose to his cheeks.

*

 _When the two of them and the other five members of NCT Dream were preparing for their debut with_ Chewing Gum _, it was quite a stressful time. Mark wasn't getting the hang of the hoverboard as quickly as he had liked, and neither was Donghyuck. The seven of them had lost count of all the bruises they had acquired from crashing into each other and falling, and it was stressing all of them out. But regardless, they were excited. That's what kept them all going._ _  
__  
__But Mark still needed a breather sometimes. There was a lot running through his head (Donghyuck, mostly)._ _  
__  
__Donghyuck had been distracting him a lot lately, he noticed. He already knew he had feelings beyond the friendship they had, but he found that he had been looking for him and reaching out for him more than he used to. He noticed that his heart would beat faster whenever he'd watch him dance, or even just when his skin shone with sweat. Mark always knew Donghyuck was charming and that he was definitely attractive in his own unique way, but now he just couldn't keep his eyes off of him._ _  
__  
__He also had a recurring thought that he always pushed to the back of his mind every time it surfaced; every time Donghyuck was so himself, beautiful yet crazy:_ maybe you love him. _  
__  
__So basically Mark just needed to breathe. He was freaking out, but he also needed Donghyuck. So there he was, pulling him to the roof, where they sat and talked for probably a lot longer than they were supposed to. They talked about anything and everything._ _  
__  
__"Any new bruises?" Mark asked sarcastically._ _  
__  
__"No actually. Thank god. But the bruises on my knees still hurt really bad," he said. He looked at the dark circles on both of his knees. Mark frowned. "I just need to learn how to stay balanced,"_ _  
__  
__They also slipped into comfortable silences every once in a while._ _  
__  
__In one of those silences, however, Mark became certain of the growing love he had for Donghyuck, and he got the response he has been subconsciously hoping for the whole time._ _  
__  
__The sun had set forever ago, so the light from the full moon was shining down on the two of them. Mark, of course, has been sneaking glances for weeks, or even months, but this one was different. It topped every other time he had looked at Donghyuck. The moonlight on his skin was almost indescribable; if he had to describe it, the only thing he could say was that he looked purely ethereal. And that he definitely loved him._ _  
__  
__Donghyuck turned his head, eyes meeting Mark's, which were quite close to literally sparkling in the moonlight. Their fingers had been slotted together for the past few minutes. "What's on your mind?"_ _  
__  
__Mark looked him in the eyes and said, "I don't know, you tell me,"_

*

During _Limitless_ promotions, there was one day where it was snowing after they finished their pre-recording. Donghyuck remembered how happy Mark was when he saw the snow since it reminded him of home. Mark kept looking from the camera to the snow on the other side of the window.  
  
"Hey Mark," Donghyuck started. He had an idea.  
  
"Hm?" Mark peeled his gaze away from what was outside the window to Donghyuck, who looked as if a light bulb was actually blinking above his head. Mark could tell, and he snorted. "Now, what are you planning?"  
  
"What tells you I'm planning something?" Donghyuck crossed his arms, looked offended. Or he was at least trying to look offended.  
  
"Oh, shut up. I know you. I know that face," Mark wagged his finger at him.  
  
"Well, you caught me. Way to go," he playfully rolled his eyes. "But anyway, my idea was just going to run around in the snow! Just you and I. I know you love and miss the snow and I want to make you happy,"  
  
Mark blinked at him in what seemed like awe. "Hyuck. I love you, for real. That'd be amazing,"  
  
Donghyuck's chest ached at those words. He smiled that smile that he tended to only show around Mark. He winked playfully at him, despite his pounding heart, and lunged at him for a hug. "I love you too, Markie!"  
  
Mark flushed, swatting at him. He went along with it anyway. "I was going to hug you, but I’ve suddenly forgotten who you are!"  
  
Mark acted like he was walking away, but Donghyuck chased after him. He dramatically threw his arms around Mark again from behind him. "Noooo, Mark c'mon let's go play in the snow,"  
  
Mark Lee was definitely whipped as hell.  
  
So now here they were, bundled up in the biggest coats they had, hand in hand as they walked around in the snow. But just like the idiots they were, they forgot gloves.  
  
On top of that, Donghyuck's face was really pink from the cold and Mark was literally dying inside because it was _adorable_. He also looked like a damn marshmallow in his giant white coat, with a scarf wrapped around his neck that covered half of his face, protecting it from the cold wind.  
  
"I literally can't feel my hands," Donghyuck complained, looking down at the hand that wasn't currently intertwined with Mark's. he opened and closed that hand a few times. "Yeah. I can barely feel them,"  
  
Mark wordlessly tugged donghyuck closer to him and put both of their hands in his coat pocket. That scored Mark a startled giggle from Donghyuck.  
  
"Hyuck, oh my god. Was that a giggle I just heard?" Mark teased, unable to stop the smile from growing on his face. He was literally overflowing with fondness.  
  
"Pfft, what are you talking about?" Donghyuck denied.  
  
"Don't lie to me, that was adorable."  
  
Mark could tell that he was pouting even with that huge scarf covering his face. Mark decided to mess with him some more.  
  
"Wait, Hyuck, your scarf is falling off. Here, let me fix it for you,"  
  
Donghyuck turned to face Mark, and he swiftly pulled down the scarf and pressed a warm kiss to Donghyuck's chapped lips before putting it back in place. Mark’s smug smile grew when he saw Donghyuck’s wide eyes staring right into his own. He used his free hand to cover his embarrassed face, and Mark laughed. He squeezed the hand that he was holding in his pocket reassuringly.  
  
"Remind me what we're doing out here again? Where’s the fun in going out in the snow and _not_ having a snowball fight?" Donghyuck said after he recovered.  
  
"Is that a challenge, Lee Donghyuck?"  
  
"You fucking bet,"  
  
Fifteen minutes later, both of them regretted their decisions. If they couldn't feel their hands before, then that was nothing compared to now.  
  
"Okay. So I think I won fair and square," Donghyuck said, his voice shaking with his shivering body. He was lying and they both knew it.  
  
"You wish," Mark scoffed. "Come here, I need to warm my hands up,"  
  
Donghyuck happily obliged.  
  
"Hyuck, your cheeks are like bright red. I want to see if they're warm," Mark laughed. He put both of his hands against Donghyuck's face, and yes, his face was definitely warm. But that meant his hands were cold, so Donghyuck screamed and jumped away.  
  
"Your hands are so cold!"  
  
"I doubt yours are any better. Here, do it to me,"  
  
He did as he was told. Mark flinched at the contact.  
  
"Oh jeez," he said, and he got another crossed his mind. "Wait, Hyuck, there's some snow in your hair. Let me get it for you,"  
  
Donghyuck screamed. "No! You're lying! I know what you're going to -"  
  
Mark kissed one of Donghyuck's red cheeks before he could finish his protest. The younger was pouting again.  
  
"You're so embarrassing," he tried to hide his smile.  
  
"Lee Donghyuck? Embarrassed because of me?" Mark dramatically gasped. "What did you do with the Donghyuck I love?"  
  
"If you keep talking like that, you're going to kill this Donghyuck too," he lightly punched Mark's shoulder.  
  
Neither of them had felt that happy and carefree in a very long time, and all they were doing was goofing around.

*

Back at the dorm, they were greeted by Taeil and Taeyong with disapproved faces.  
  
"What if you guys get the flu or something?" Taeyong asked. "You guys are crazy,"  
  
"Relax hyung, that's not going to happen," Donghyuck reassured. But Mark just so happened to pick that exact time to sneeze. Donghyuck looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Okay, maybe he caught a cold,"  
  
Taeil sighed. "Both of you need to go get into warmer, dryer clothes,"  
  
Mark sneezed again when they were on their way to their room, and Donghyuck frowned. "Mark? Do you feel okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I still honestly think its from just being cold, not having a cold. Just give it some time to warm up. I'll be fine," Mark smiled, still sniffling.  
  
"Whatever you say," Donghyuck still didn't fully believe him, but he combed his fingers through Mark's snow-dampened hair and kissed his forehead before going to get the both of them clothes to change into.  
  
He threw a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants at Mark from his drawer, and he grabbed something similar for himself. After around ten minutes, he was a lot warmer; but Mark didn't seem much warmer, even with the dry clothes on.  
  
Donghyuck bit his lip to keep himself from getting overly frustrated with himself for staying outside for so long, and for being the reason Mark go sick. He honestly felt like yelling, but that would do nothing for the situation so he decided to keep it to himself. He glanced at Mark.  
  
"Okay," Mark said after a couple more minutes. "I feel better,"  
  
Donghyuck let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. He still doesn't know if he really believed him. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, laughing lightly.  
  
"Okay, good," Donghyuck said. “Do you want to come with me to buy some instant ramen for us and the guys? Or did you want to stay and warm up some more? I feel like Taeyong and Taeil won’t let you leave,"  
  
“I’ll go with you,” Mark laughed. "Should we bring some more people with us?"  
  
"Nah, I think we can fend for ourselves," Donghyuck said. “But are you sure you don’t want to stay behind to warm up?”  
  
"I’m sure," Mark sniggered.  
  
"Oh yeah! You should wear a mask. Just in case," Donghyuck said, running into their room and returning with a plain black mask for Mark. He put it on for him.  
  
"To the store!" Donghyuck yelled obnoxiously. Mark panicked and told him to quiet down.

*

One of the first times Donghyuck got hurt was overwhelming for Mark. It was during the time they were preparing for their first comeback as NCT Dream, with _My First and Last_.  
  
When they were learning the dance (they had been practising for _hours_ ), Donghyuck didn’t land one of the tricks correctly and he ended up hitting his head on the floor; as well as both of his knees.  
  
Of course, everyone freaked out, especially Mark. He had tears in his eyes when he saw him laying on with his eyes wrenched shut, and they threatened to spill over when the staff called off the rest of their rehearsal. It was only when the two of them were back in their room with a few ice packs that those tears fell freely, making Donghyuck panic.  
  
"No no no, Mark. Please don't cry. I'm fine, I promise," Donghyuck said, his voice thick with worry. He reached out for Mark, who came closer. "You don't have to waste your tears on me,"  
  
"But now," he sniffled when Donghyuck cupped his cheek with his free hand. "Now you have to wait a while to get better since you hit your head,"  
  
"Mark, sit down," Donghyuck said softly. Mark sat down next to him. "Give me a hug, and if you need to cry more for other reasons, you can go ahead,"  
  
"I'm mostly worried about you though," he muttered, his arms wrapped tightly around Donghyuck. He still let more of his tears run free.  
  
"Hey, Mark,"  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"I love you,"  
  
Mark's inhaled sharply, but he let out a content sigh. "I love you too,"  
  
They ended up spending the rest of that night with random visits from the members, all asking Donghyuck the same questions. He assured all of them that he was fine, and he truly was, besides the physical evidence of what happened.  
  
Mark and Donghyuck also had one of their much needed deep conversations; telling each other the things that have been plaguing their minds and their worries. They talked about their families and got a bit emotional, but the two of them both felt a lot lighter afterwards.  
  
They slipped into a comfortable silence, the two of them sitting side by side and enjoying each other's presence. Mark slung his arm over the younger's shoulders and donghyuck let his head fall onto his shoulder. Mark pulled him closer.  
  
Mark fiddled with Donghyuck's free hand with his own and sang quietly to himself, surprising Donghyuck. It wasn't often that Mark actually sang since he didn't really like his voice all that much (which Donghyuck thought was absurd, because everything Mark did was amazing). It made him smile, so he joined in with him.  
  
The two of them loved these moments; when their voices would just fit together. This was another one of the things that Mark really only showed around Donghyuck. He wasn't very confident with his singing voice, but when he was around Donghyuck he felt better; more comfortable. Donghyuck knew that, and it made his stomach feel all funny because he honestly loved Mark a whole lot.  
  
"Hey, Mark."  
  
Mark momentarily stopped playing with Donghyuck’s hand to look at him.  
  
"You sing really well," Donghyuck smiled.  
  
Mark smiled sheepishly and looked away. "C'mon stop. You know you sing better than I do,"  
  
"But I'm not talking about me," Donghyuck drew out, poking his chest. " I'm talking about you, the multi-talented Mark Lee."  
  
"Hyuck, stop it. That’s embarrassing," Mark covered his face with his free hand.  
  
"Good," Donghyuck grinned.

*

 _How Donghyuck felt about going to school was just how any of the other students felt about going: he'd really rather not. But having Mark by his side made it a lot more tolerable._ _  
__  
__The two of them were never really apart, and the entire school knew that. They always arrived together, left together, ate together, and of course, eventually debuted together. But that's beside the point._ _  
__  
__Other than the fact that the two of them were idols, they were both already relatively good looking. But no one messed with the two of them. Everyone who could see the way they looked at each other knew to leave them alone. No one questioned it._ _  
__  
__Like any other day at school, the two of them would sneak glances at each other. Just like they always had._ _  
__  
__Mark would laugh at the really stupid jokes Jeno told, and Donghyuck's chest would ache and his heart stuttered. You'd have to be blind to not notice the way Donghyuck looked at Mark (their members would see this every once in a while. And when they teased him for it, he always tried to deny it)._ _  
__  
__Mark, on the other hand, was just constantly overwhelmed with Donghyuck's presence. It wasn’t a bad thing though; it's just that whenever he was around him, everything seemed brighter and it was harder for mark to breathe because, wow. There was no way a person could be as perfect as Donghyuck was in Mark's eyes._ _  
__  
__So that brought them to where they currently were, sitting in a practice room by themselves. Mark was humming and sitting against the wall, Donghyuck was laying with his head in Mark's lap. He was twirling Donghyuck's hair in between his fingers, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he stared off into space. Donghyuck knew he was thinking about something important, but he didn't want to ask. It was also one of those habits of Mark's that he found stupidly endearing._ _  
__  
__Kind of like how when he gets nervous or embarrassed he'll laugh and sometimes cover his face. Or the little crease he gets in his forehead when he concentrates. And the way he always tried to keep his eyes open even when he was obviously beyond exhausted._ _  
__  
__Donghyuck found more reasons to love Mark every single day._  
  
_"Your hair is really soft Hyuck," Mark said. He noticed Donghyuck just staring up at him, and he laughed. "What're you thinking? You have that look on your face again,"_ _  
__  
__"Do you want an honest answer?"_ _  
__  
__"Uh, duh,"_ _  
__  
__"You,"_

*

It was past two am when the thunder startled Donghyuck awake. He stared at the ceiling of the dark room for a little bit, wondering if sleep would miraculously come back to him again. The next crash of thunder gave him his answer as he startled, heaving a sigh. He hated that he had to wake up to this storm, of all things. Now it was late, or early, or whatever, and he was anxious and more than a little on edge. The rain was just too loud, the lighting was too bright, and there was no point in mentioning the thunder. It was too much noise and it freaked him out. All he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
Donghyuck didn't even think as he swiftly moved from his bed to Mark's, throwing the blankets back over him and Mark, and curling into him.  
  
Mark stirred, and opened his eyes. He turned slightly to see Donghyuck and heard a boom of thunder, which told him exactly what was going on. He took Donghyuck in his arms and pressed a long kiss to his forehead.  
  
"You okay Hyuck?" Mark asked, voice quiet and groggy from sleep.  
  
"I am now," he whispered back, pressing his forehead to Mark’s chest. "Go back to sleep, Mark. I'm sorry I woke you. I love you,"  
  
Despite being half awake, the things Donghyuck day never failed to make him feel warm. "No worries. I love you too, Hyuck. Sleep well,"

*

The next morning, Donghyuck was the first to wake up. His head was tucked under Mark's chin, almost the same way that they fell asleep after donghyuck climbed into his bed.  
  
He moved his head so he could look at Mark's face. He looked peaceful.  
  
Too bad Donghyuck was going to scare the shit out of him.  
  
"HEY MARK LEE!!" Donghyuck yelled as close as he could to his ear.  
  
Mark startled away and flops onto the floor, nearly taking Donghyuck with him, which left Donghyuck in hysterics. When Mark got off the floor, Donghyuck was still laughing, a hand over his stomach.  
  
Mark took that as his cue to cuss him out, making sure to include the words in both Korean and English.  
  
"Okay listen, sweetie, I may not know English, but I know what bitch means so I'm going fight you," Donghyuck got out of bed and picked up the nearest pillow, threatening to hit Mark with it.  
  
Mark visibly fought off a laugh. “Oh? Bring it, ugly.”  
  
Donghyuck feigned an offended and hurt look. “Excuse me, but I think you’re the ugly one here,”  
  
“Hyuck, you should get better insults,”  
  
“Says you! You started this fight, dumbass,”  
  
“Fight me, I fucking dare you,”  
  
Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he heard the two “fight” just like they did every damn day when they weren’t being sappy little shits. It was endearing, and neither he nor the rest of the guys could disagree.  
  
Meanwhile, instead of fighting, Donghyuck had tackled Mark onto the bed and kissed him sloppily as a way of getting back. Donghyuck had pulled away with a smirk.  
  
“What-” Mark interjected.  
  
Donghyuck silenced him with another short kiss before getting up and walking out of the room. Mark was stunned, and Donghyuck was smug.

*

That evening, after a long day of walking around Seoul, Donghyuck had sleepily flopped onto the couch and pulled out his phone. Mark went off to go take a shower.  
  
Donghyuck laid there and watched a bunch of random videos on his phone as he waited for Mark to get out of the shower. As the seconds ticked by, it grew harder and harder for him to make out what was happening on the screen, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. He yawned, and his eyes watered. Before he could stop himself, his eyes slipped shut and he dozed off with his phone in his hand.  
  
When Mark got out of the bathroom, towel over his hair and toothbrush dangling from his mouth, he was going to tell Donghyuck that he was done so that he could get in. But when he found him asleep on the couch, he wasn’t very surprised, because he had half expected that to happen anyways. Mark smiled smittenly, and finished what he was doing before crouching at Donghyuck’s side. He turned off his phone, and shoved it in his pocket, preparing to carry him to their room.  
  
When Mark lifted him up, he stirred a bit, curling into him. He chuckled. When he set Donghyuck down on his bed, he grabbed Mark’s wrist drowsily.  
  
“Stay?” he asked. Mark couldn’t find it in himself to refuse.

The two of them ended up sleeping soundly that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously titled: _i'm yours, you're mine._


End file.
